


Warmth

by Sunnyrainbowflower



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: And Lio loves them very much, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Galo is a precious bean, Gueira is needy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meis is greedy, NSFW, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrainbowflower/pseuds/Sunnyrainbowflower
Summary: “The three of you can come stay with me”.The offer is served to them on a silver platter, the number one idiot firefighter Galo Thymos handing it over with his signature bright smile.Lio should have known he wouldn't be able to refuse that smile anything since the first time he saw it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, I’m here again today with something I’ve been working on for some weeks. As usually, it started as me wanting to write something cute and fluffy, but then the situation got out of hand and… smut happened. BUT feelings are top priority here, definitely. 
> 
> I developed a soft spot for these four men, and for a possible relationship between them, so this is basically my take on it.
> 
> Disclaimer: poly relationships, as any other relationship, are very personal and different one from the other in their mechanics, I merely represented one possible take on what it could be like. Also, I may or may not have projected a bit of myself on Galo in this, but shhh, no one needs to know that. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy, see you later ~

“The three of you can come stay with me”.

The offer is served to them on a silver platter, the number one idiot firefighter Galo Thymos handing it over with his signature bright smile. Lio should have known he wasn’t going to be able to refuse that smile anything since the first time he saw it.

After the averted apocalypse and Kray’s defeat, the city was left marred, debris-filled and full of people in dear need of a home and food. It takes them more than a couple of days just to administer the first aid procedures and to find all the ex-Burnish a place to stay while they try to reintegrate into society. At the end, they do manage, but after working non-stop for more than three days, only sleeping when strictly necessary on camping cots, both the members of Burning Rescue and the three ex leaders of Mad Burnish are completely exhausted and in dear need of a full night of rest.

This brings us to the current situation, where Galo Thymos, ex enemy, turned ally, turned… friend? Is gallantly offering Lio and his two ex-lieutenants a place to stay for all the time they’ll need it.

Lio, looking at Gueira and Meis, understands they’d been okay with this proposition from the moment Galo had mentioned having a “big fluffy bed” and the green-haired man thinks that really speaks volumes on how tired they all are.

So, here they are, into Galo’s Thymos house, taking turns to shower, while the man is out grocery shopping.

“Boss, the bathroom’s all yours” Gueira walks into the room, a towel tied around his hips and another one in his hair. At his words Lio immediately jumps to his feet from his position sitting on Galo’s desk.

“I thought I’ve told you already to call me Lio, Gueira. We’re not in war anymore” he playfully scolds him, his tone affectionate, nonetheless. The man smiles at him, shrugging and going to sit on the bed, where Meis is currently trying on one of Galo’s tank tops. It will probably be several sizes too big on him, but the man has always preferred to sleep with his stomach covered “Sorry Lio, old habits die hard” says the redhead then and Lio rolls his eyes, getting out of the bedroom.

Showering in a proper bathroom was a luxury they, as Burnish, could experience only in very special occasions. Also, now, after the Promare left, the hot water feels different on their skin.

It seems that now the Burnish can sense temperature differently, normally, and that’s both a blessing as it is a curse. If earlier Meis nearly burned himself with the shower water, Lio doesn’t want to think about what other things could happen to their people.

He sighs and, as he washes his hair with Galo’s shampoo- raspberry flavor, who would have guessed- he can faintly hear Gueira and Meis talking in the other room. If he scolded them for calling him Boss, he should probably stop referring as them as his seconds in command… partners, partners worked just fine.

This brings a smile to his face and, as he dries himself off with one big fluffy towel, he can hear the front door opening and closing and Galo’s scream of “I’m hooome!” travelling all the way to the bedroom and its adjacent bathroom.

“Well now we certainly know!” comes Gueira’s yell back and Lio has to suppress a laugh, as he exits the bathroom, a towel around his hips and another one tied into his hair.

Closing the door behind himself, he turns and nearly runs into Galo's large chest.

“Lio! Look!” the man’s smile nearly blinds him in the dim lit corridor and the Lio needs a couple of seconds to understand what is being dangled before his eyes.

“Tooth…toothbrushes?” he says, taking them into his hands and examining them.

Galo nods excitingly, and points at the shopping bag still in his hand “And I bought you and your friends some underwear too! I figured you’d much prefer to have your own instead of using mine!”

See, Lio would have laughed and face palmed had literally anyone else said that to him, but Galo's expression is so genuine that Lio can’t find it in himself to mock him.

Gueira and Meis don’t seem to be of the same opinion, snickering madly at the idea of Galo buying them toothbrushes and underwear, but they thank him nonetheless, so Lio lets it slide.

While Galo takes a shower himself, Lio changes into a pair of boxer briefs and Meis and Gueira do the same. Then, they flop onto Galo’s bed, their tired bodies happily sinking in the soft, clean covers. How long has it been since they were able to sleep in a proper bed?

“So Lio, what color do you want?” Meis asks him, pointing at the toothbrushes, lying innocently on the nightstand. They are red, blue and green and Lio smiles at the thought that Galo bought them thinking about matching them with their Burnish armors.

“I think Galo’s already chosen for us. I’ll take the green one” says Lio, and Gueira laughs out loud, taking the red one.

“Oh, so that wasn’t just my wishful thinking, he really remembers! Cool. Then Meis the blue is yours” the man nods, a small smile on his face, directed towards Lio.

“He’s really… something, that man” he says then, and Lio nods, his gaze shifting in the direction of the shower.

“He really is. He might be an idiot, but he has a good heart” he can hear the softness in his own voice, and he does nothing to block it. But when neither Gueira nor Meis add anything else, Lio turns around and he finds them looking at him.

“What?” he asks, raising his eyebrows at the matching grins on their faces.

“Oh nothing, it’s just, we got separated for what, a week? It must have been a really interesting one” this is delivered by Gueira along with matching wiggling eyebrows and Lio playfully punches him in the arm while Meis covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his snickering “Yes, I spent the majority of it frozen, inside the Fennel volcano, very interesting I'd say” Gueira rolls his eyes elbowing him lightly in the side, while Meis gets closer to them on the bed, hooking his chin on Gueira's shoulder “Come on Lio, you know what we mean. You told us part of the story, but it feels like you didn’t tell us _everything_ ”.

At this, Lio’s traitorous cheeks tint red and the memory of soft lips slotting in with his own and a voice calling out to him, begging him not to go, comes back, totally unprompted.

_Stay with me._

The man shakes his head under Meis' and Gueira's curious gazes, but he’ll be damned before he tells them he nearly died, after they went through all that pain just to give him a chance to survive. Someday he’ll tell them, but not now.

“Well, he’s pretty cute, and he really seems to care about you” says Meis with a soft smile on his lips, his hand coming to find Lio's on the bed, slotting their fingers together and squeezing lightly. The green-haired man's blush only deepens. He turns towards Gueira too, letting his body fall forward and hiding his face into the crook of the man’s neck. He feels him chuckle and a moment later a hand is on his head, patting him softly.

“It’s just... It’s been just us for so long, and I don’t even know whether he’ll be okay with it” Lio says, letting himself being drawn fully into Gueira’s arms. It feels different now, hugging. They all used to run so hot when the Promare were with them. Now, Gueira’s embrace feels warm, but it’s a different kind of warmth, coming from outside rather than from inside.

Lio likes it a lot.

When they separate, Gueira smiles at him encouragingly “Well, never say never, Bos- Lio. We certainly wouldn’t mind, right Meis?” Lio turns his head towards the other man, and he sees him shaking his head “Not in the slightest. He’s _really_ hot”.

Lio wants to laugh at Gueira offended gasp and at the way he turns towards Meis, a hand placed firmly on his heart.

“You didn’t call me hot for a whole year of knowing me! You wound me, Meis” he says then, pouting his lips. Lio can smell his bullshitting miles away, and so can Meis. The man rolls his eyes and presses a finger on Gueira’s pursed lip “You’re just fishing for compliments now” he says, biting back a laughter as Lio stops keeping his inside.

“What if I am?” Gueira mutters, his words muffled against Meis’ finger and Lio takes the opportunity to launch himself at the red-haired man and tickle his sides.

This starts a sort of tickling/wrestling competition on the bed, that quickly leaves them out of breath, sprawled in a mess of intertwined limbs, and it’s like that that Galo finds them some minutes later, still catching their breath.

“What?! Did you have a pillow fight without me?” Lio raises his head from Meis’ chest then, looking at Galo standing by the bedroom door, leaning on the frame. Inadvertently, his gaze travels on the man’s body, taking notice of the way the small towel around his hips is just long enough to cover...whatever the man hides under it “Tickling fight, no pillows” he says then, voice a bit breathless, and Galo laughs, getting inside the room as the men all sit up on the bed.

“Aw, I’m not good at those, I always come too close to wetting myself” Gueira scrunches his nose at this “Ew, no I’m not into that sorry” the elbow he receives to the ribs from Meis only makes him laugh, but Galo doesn’t seem to pay any attention to his embarrassing comment, too engrossed in looking for something into his drawers, and Lio is glad.

“Ah-ah!” the blue-haired man exults a couple of seconds later, holding a pair of red briefs over his head like a trophy. Then, under the stunned gazes of the three other men in the room, he unceremoniously drops the towel around his hips and lets it fall to the floor.

Gueira’s loud “ _Fuck_ ” is barely covered by Meis nearly choking on his own spit, while Lio just freezes, cheeks on fire and mouth hanging open.

_Well_.

Galo is jumping on one leg, trying to put on his underwear, cursing loudly when he nearly falls on the floor in the process. All of this without bothering to cover himself even a little.

“Lio, I swear to God-” Gueira says, distractingly patting Meis on the back, while the man tries to stop coughing, the red-haired man's eyes rake without even a hint of shame on Galo’s body “If you don’t make a move on him, I will” Lio gulps, subtly licking his lips, as finally Galo manages to put on his underwear without falling on his head.

“Everything okay?” asks the blue-haired man then, coming close to the bed and looking worriedly at Meis, who was still trying to go back to breathing normally “Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout it” the man says, waving his hand before him, his voice a bit crackly. Gueira’s snickering gets cut off by Lio punching him in the arm.

“Okay, that’s good! So, if you don’t need anything else, I’m going to sleep on the couch! You can have the bed” Galo says then, saluting them and making a move for the door.

Lio feels a sharp pain in his ribs then, caused by Gueira elbowing him hard. He’ll get back to him for that later, but he kinda has a point. So, after looking for Meis’ validation and receiving a nod in confirmation, Lio clears his throat, catching Galo’s attention.

“On second thoughts, why don’t you stay here? The bed is big enough” Lio’s tone is a bit shaky, but Meis and Gueira nod encouragingly. Galo turns around at those words, an interested gleam in his eyes.

“Are you sure? We'd be huddled pretty close, the bed is big, but so am I!” Gueira’s whisper of _‘oh yes you are’_ is thankfully too low to hear.

Meis gets closer, leaning against the Lio's side and feeling him lean onto him as well “We’re used to sleep close together” he supplies then, smiling and shrugging, followed by the other two men, who nod in agreement.

Galo seems to be pondering the offer now, a finger tapping on his chin “I guess that if you don’t mind, then... you’re the guests after all!” he says, taking a step closer.

“Nope, we definitely don’t mind! Come on big guy, come cuddle with us!” Lio blushes hard at Gueira’s words, while Meis laughs against the palm of his hand, hiding his face against the man’s shoulder blades. God, Gueira is going to be the death of them.

Thankfully, Galo doesn’t seem to notice their embarrassment. His mouth splits into a wide grin and he raises his hands over his head in a gesture of joy, stepping closer “Well then, don’t mind if I do!” he says, and without further ado, he jumps on the bed, slipping under the covers and patting the space at his sides “Come on, don’t worry, now that your fire is gone, I’ll keep you warm instead!”.

They don’t need to be told twice. Now that the initial awkwardness is gone, blown away by Galo endearing wholesomeness, Lio is the first to get under the covers, sliding to lay at Galo’s right side while Gueira and Meis huddle up at his left.

“Meis? Would you mind switching off the light? You're the closest one” asks Galo then, smiling at him and the other man nods, smiling back and flicking the switch before getting comfy under the covers.

After some rearranging, the four men manage to get settled. It's a tight fit, but none of them complains.

Lio is tucked to Galo’s right side, his head on his chest and the man’s arm behind his back, holding him close. Gueira is more or less in the same position, happily tucked to Galo’s left side, with Meis spooning him from behind. It’s warm, the new kind of warm to which Lio is rapidly getting addicted to, and the man finds himself smiling despite himself, pressing close to Galo’s side and taking a deep breath.

Opening his eyes, he finds the blue-haired man looking at him, a small smile on his face “What?” he asks, and the man only smiles wider in return “I’m happy. You're here, and you’re safe” he says, holding him impossibly closer “And your friends too, of course! There's room for everyone in Galo Thymos' bed!” he adds then, and Lio bites his lip. He can distinctly hear Gueira and Meis trying - and failing- not to laugh.

“Yes Galo, about that...” Lio tries to add, but he’s interrupted by Gueira’s hand coming to rest on his. In the dim light filtering through the windows, Lio can still see his eyes “ _Not now_ ” they seem to say, and the man huffs at him, raising his eyebrows. Seriously? After all the pushing, now Gueira was telling him to wait? But the man was right, it was late, they were all exhausted and that was not the right moment to explain to Galo the nature of the ex-Mad Burnish’s relationship. So, he nods, slotting their hands together on Galo’s chest and squeezing lightly, receiving a smile in return.

Then, for a moment, he forgets where they are and who they are with and, out of habit, he leans closer to Gueira, meeting his lips in a soft kiss. It lasts only a second, interrupted by Galo's sharp intake of breath.

“Oh...” Galo’s exclamation is only a whisper, but they hear it nonetheless and raising up their heads to look at him, they find the blue-haired man staring at them, the warm blush on his face barely visible in the dim light of the room. Well, so much about not disclosing the nature of their relationship yet.

The silence is broken a couple seconds later, when Meis’ sleepy face emerges from behind Gueira’s back “If we’re doing goodnight kisses, I want them as well” he says, and just like that, the tension is broken.

Lio laughs, nodding, and leaning on Galo’s chest for support, under the man’s curious gaze, he presses his lips to Meis’, the man meeting him halfway. Then, when a couple of seconds later they part, getting back to their original positions, is Gueira’s turn to claim Meis’ lips, turning his head towards him, in a kiss that lasts just a second longer and it’s just a bit deeper.

Only then Lio dares to look at Galo’s face, the man having been completely silent for the whole exchange. In the dim light, his expression looks a bit confused, but thankfully absolutely not repulsed, and Lio’s glad. When he realizes he’s watching him, Galo smiles at him and Lio smiles back.

Then, after some seconds, Galo’s voice breaks the silence and Lio nearly swoons at what he says “Could I... could I have goodnight kisses too?” and the fact is, his tone is so soft and warm that Lio couldn’t refuse him even if his life depended on it. So, he smiles at him and nods, rising up on his elbow and bringing his face closer to Galo’s, who has his eyes closed tight.

Then, he kisses the tip of his nose.

When Galo opens his eyes again, Lio has to keep himself from laughing at the man’s dumbfounded expression, his pursed lips turning into a pout. _Oh, so he did want a kiss on the lips too_.

“Our turn!” says Gueira immediately after, raising his head and planting a firm kiss on Galo’s cheek. Meis follows immediately after, leaning over Gueira and pressing his lips to Galo’s forehead.

Lio can see Galo biting his lip and he swears he can feel his body heating up, flushing under their affection. He’s adorable.

Lio catches his attention by lightly head-butting him on the chin and the man bends his head, looking at him with those big, azure, puppy eyes, so bright even in the scarce light filtering through the windows “Listen Galo, let’s make a deal, tomorrow morning cook us breakfast, and then if you still want us to kiss you... we can work on that. Okay?” he says then, smiling and trying to sound confident, even though just thinking about his proposition made him nervous and jittery. But he can feel Gueira squeezing his hand in support, and he’s so glad he’s not in this alone.

On the other hand, Galo seems rather happy about his offer, nodding excitingly and holding him close “I’ll hold you to that” he whispers and after wishing them goodnight again, he closes his eyes and in a couple minutes he’s out like a light, snoring softly.

Lio can hear chuckling, and Meis head emerges from behind Gueira’s back “So, that went well” he says and Lio groans, followed by their muffled snickering.

At some point during the night, Lio wakes up. He's still snuggled close to Galo, although now one of his legs is thrown over his, anchoring the man in place. The green haired man takes a look at Gueira and Meis and he finds that, even though he can’t for the life of him figure out how they managed to do it, Meis is now lying on his back directly between Galo’s legs, one arm hooked around Gueira’s left leg, holding it to his chest like a stuffed animal while the red-haired man is mimicking Lio’s position on Galo’s left side.

It was a wonder Galo was still sleeping deeply, his soft snoring confirming Lio’s hunch.

He smiles, looking adoringly at the three men and, lulled by the soft movement of Galo’s chest underneath him, he falls back asleep almost immediately.

The next time Lio wakes up, it’s with sunlight filtering through the open curtains. He blinks a couple of times, bringing the room into focus and becoming aware of his surroundings.

He’s lying on his back, Gueira sprawled on top of him with his head on his chest, still sleeping soundly. The man is drooling on him, but Lio doesn’t have the heart to move him, his sleep mussed hair and parted lips picturing such a soft image.

“He’s so cute when he sleeps. Then he wakes up, and he talks like a sailor” Lio raises his head, following Meis’ voice. The man is sitting with his back against the headboard, his lower body still under the covers. Lio notices that his hair is tied over his head in a loose bun, something the man rarely does. It makes him feel exposed, he said to them one time, the fact that someone can see both his eyes. The fact that he feels comfortable enough to do it now, says a lot on his current state of mind.

“Good morning” says then Lio, smiling at him. Meis smiles back and, careful not to bump into Gueira’s sleeping frame, he leans towards Lio, slotting their lips together, gently brushing the green-haired man’s hair out of his face.

When he leans back, Lio smiles at him and with his free hand he brushes a lock of hair that escaped the bun out of his forehead “You look really good like this, you know? Did Galo give you that hair tie?” twirling a loose strand of hair that escaped the hair tie around his finger, Meis takes back his place against the headboard. His cheeks have taken a bit of color, and Lio smiles smugly.

Blushing Meis has to be one of the cutest things on earth, probably because he rarely ever does it. Lio takes pride in being one of the two main reasons the man lowers his guard. The second reason is sleeping between his arms.

“Yeah, I woke up with him and I think he heard me complaining about my mess of a hairdo. He’s making breakfast, by the way, if you’re wondering” at the mention of breakfast, Lio’s smile gets rapidly replaced by a slightly worried expression. Galo is making breakfast. It was him, last night, telling him to make breakfast. And after breakfast...

_Fuck why did I told him that yesterday?_

Meis must sense his internal turmoil, because he gently places his hand on his and smiles at him encouragingly “Try not to worry, Lio. It’s going to be okay, trust me” Lio sighs at that, torturing his lower lip between his teeth “I don’t know, Meis. Even if he’s interested in me, that doesn’t mean he’ll be okay with being part of our relationship. I may like him, but you and Gueira... You’re my family. I love you too much to risk it” he says then, squeezing Meis’ hand into his, feeling his throat tighten and tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

_He came so close to losing them, so close._

Meis' eyes are still locked onto his, his expression tender, and for a second they just look at each other.

“Mh, I love you too Lio” It’s Gueira’s voice that breaks the silence, coming muffled from Lio’s chest. Him and Meis lower their gazes then, looking at the redhead, who is very slowly waking up. When their gazes meet again, matching laughs leave their lips.

“Good morning sleepyhead” says then Lio, pressing his lips on the redhead’s hair, obtaining only a grunt in answer, grunt that when Meis start caressing his head and threading his fingers through his hair, transform into a pleased hum.

“Mmm what time is it?” Gueira asks then, forcing his eyes open and immediately squinting at how bright the room is.

“It’s nearly nine o’clock in the morning” says Meis, reading Galo’s alarm clock on the nightstand. Gueira sighs in return, cuddling close to Lio again “We can stay in bed, right?” he mumbles then, and the two men chuckle under their breath.

Meis leans down, kissing his cheek softly and prompting him to open his eyes “Sure, but Galo is making us breakfast, so you should stay awake for now” the mention of food finally catches Gueira’s attention and the man opens his eyes again, looking at Meis “Breakfast?” he asks, double checking, and when Meis smiles and brushes their lips together in a barely-there kiss, the man eyebrows fly into his hairline and he turns his attention towards Lio “Oh, he really did make us breakfast. I should go wash my teeth then” the green-haired man blushes profusely at that, pushing Gueira away from him but the man just laughs and sits up on the bed, winking at him “You should go too, Lio, your morning breath is not much better than mine” that gains him a smack on the arm.

Nonetheless, Lio sits up on the bed, taking their toothbrushes from the nightstand “Let’s go then”.

After washing his teeth, Lio has to use the bathroom so he’s the last one to exit. He thinks for a moment about going towards the kitchen, but he can hear chattering coming from the bedroom. Galo’s voice it’s there too, so he walks towards it and, taking a deep breath, he goes inside.

Galo is currently sitting on the bed, legs crossed and Meis and Gueira are mimicking his position, sat in front of him. Between them, there are two trays full of the best breakfast Lio has ever seen. There are what look like three dozen pancakes, with fresh berries and maple syrup, two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon, bread, tea, coffee and even what looks like freshly squeezed orange juice. Lio can feel his mouth watering.

“Lio! Good morning! Come, we were waiting for you!” Galo beckons him towards the bed and Lio doesn’t need much more convincing, especially since it looks like Meis and Gueira are doing a herculean effort trying not to touch the deliciously good-looking food laying in front of them.

“This... You made all of this for us?” Lio asks, taking his place on the bed and taking the plate and fork Galo is offering him.

The man nods, smiling, and he starts to place pancake after pancake on his own plate, immediately mimicked by Meis and Gueira “of course! We all deserved a full breakfast after last week. Especially you three” he says then, smiling softly at them, meeting their gazes one after the other and Lio’s heart squeezes in his chest. Oh, Galo did it so naturally, and it made it seem so simple, and it made it so easy to imagine what it would be like to have him being part of their lives.

He realizes he hasn’t talked nor eaten anything yet when Meis gently clears his throat, hinting at Galo with a nod of his head and Lio finds the man still looking at him expectantly. So, he takes some pancakes and fruit from the trails, and takes a bite of one of the baked goods.

It’s amazing, and his eyes nearly water at the taste of home cooked food after so long.

Then, he turns towards Galo, who is smiling at him, and he smiles back.

“Thank you”.

They eat in silence, the only sounds in the room being the one produced by the cutlery hitting the plates and by their mouths working on the delicious food.

Sometimes, Galo throws glances at him, but Lio pretends not to notice.

Finally, when even the last tiny blueberry has disappeared, they all sigh contently and the room grows quiet. Then, when Lio is starting to get twitchy, a loud burp ripples through the air, effectively shattering the silence.

Lio raises his head, immediately looking in Gueira’s direction, but the man shakes his head, smiling and pointing towards Meis. The man is covering his mouth, an embarrassed expression on his face “Sorry, my bad” he says.

A beat passes. Then, simultaneously, they all start laughing.

It takes them some time to catch their breath again, and when they do, all of their cheeks are tinted red and they’re still smiling. Lio has to thank Meis stomach, because now he doesn’t feel nearly as anxious as before.

Galo, still grinning, takes the trails and puts them on his desk. Then, he plops back on the bed, crossing his legs and clearing his throat. Well, if Lio had been worried he’ll have to start this conversation himself, it doesn’t seem like it.

“So, do you mind if I ask you guys some… _things_?” starts Galo then and, when they all nod encouragingly, he clears his throat again, a blush making its appearance on his cheeks. _Cute_.

“You guys, I thought you were just friends but...you’re not just friends, right?” Galo’s voice is a bit uncertain, but it’s more curious than judging, and Lio sighs in relief. Then, he, Meis and Gueira all shakes their heads, and Lio signals at Meis to start explaining. After all, it was him suggesting to him and Gueira their current arrangement.

So, the man smiles at Galo catching his attention and when the blue-haired man’s gaze is on him, he speaks “Not exactly. You see, we are best friends, first and foremost, and we love each other and, yes, we are in a relationship. Although it’s not the usual kind” at that, Galo nods in understanding and, after pondering for a while, he speaks again.

“But it’s like, an open relationship?” At that, Gueira laughs and shakes his head, catching Galo’s attention “Not really. We’re all exclusive of each other, you could say” Meis and Lio both smile at this and Meis elbows the man lightly “That’s Gueira’s way to say he gets jealous”.

Gueira’s offended gasp makes both Lio and Meis laugh and, turning his head towards him, Lio can see Galo smiling as well. Then, the man seems to think about what to say, and a beat passes before he speaks again.

“So, if it’s not an open relationship, and yesterday you offered to kiss me... What does this mean for me?” Galo's voice is unusually quiet, and Lio can see the uncertainty in his eyes, but he can see a gleam of hope to, and that’s what gives him the strength to say what he needs to.

He places his hand on Galo’s knee, having the man turn towards him, then he speaks “It means we like you, Galo. And since we’re all okay with it, we would very much like to kiss you. And...” Lio turns his gaze, searching for support in Meis’ and Gueira’s eyes.  
He finds them looking at him, smiling encouragingly, so he keeps going “And then, if you’re interested, we could try and see where that takes us, relationship wise”.

Lio studies Galo’s face while he speaks to him, and he can see the way his cheeks warm up a bit and the way he bites his lip, worrying it between his teeth. When he is done talking, he leaves him some space, letting the other man absorb all of his words.

Then, after a couple seconds, the blue-haired man speaks: “I’ve never been good with love, relationships and all those things” he says, and for the first time of knowing him, Lio can sense sadness in the man’s voice “I’ve always loved my friends but I can’t really understand the difference between loving your friends and loving a person you’re together with. I mean love is just love, right? But I know now not everyone feels this way. And I know my love has been misplaced” Lio can see his fists tighten in the sheets, and he remembers the way the man talked about Kray Foresight. He hates him even more, now, if that’s possible.

“But” the man continues, raising his head and meeting their gazes, one after the other “I know for certain I like Lio a lot and, even though I don’t know you so well yet, I think I already like you too, Gueira, Meis. And, I'd like to get to know you better” Lio bites his lip at Galo’s revelation, trying to stop himself from grinning so widely. But then the man continues his speech.

“You know, the first time we fought on top of the pharmaceutical building... I thought you were all really hot, in those armors. And, well, not just because you were literally on fire”.

Lio blinks. Then blinks again _. Oh no, he couldn’t seriously-_

“Oh my God” “Galo, why” “Please tell me you didn’t really say that” the man grinning face, when Lio looks at him again, says that he was indeed hoping for that reaction.

“You’re an idiot” Gueira says affectionately, shaking his head while Meis nods, their laughter still dying down, and Lio immediately puts his hand on the blue-haired man mouth, when he looked like he was going to add something “I swear to God Galo, if you say something like 'Yes but I'm your idiot' you won’t put your lips on mine even if you beg on your knees”.

“I don’t know, Lio, I think you’d like that actually” comes Meis voice, while Gueira just loses it laughing.

Traitors, the both of them.

Lio can feel Galo’s lips form a smile against the palm of his hand, and he takes his arm back, letting it fall on the bed “Sooo, about those kisses?” says the blue-haired man then, smiling cockily, but Lio can clearly see his cheeks burning and the nervousness in his eyes.

He smiles too, turning towards Gueira and Meis. The two have finally managed to stop laughing and are looking at him with matching grins “I don’t know. What do you say, guys? Has he earned them?”

Gueira taps his index finger on his chin “Mh, the pancakes were good. I’d say yes. Meis? What do you say? In the spirit of our relationship, it’s important we all agree” Lio snorts, trying hard not to laugh at Gueira’s fake seriousness and at Galo's expression. The man looks genuinely worried about possibly having disappointed them in some way.

“I think he has been really good to us. He certainly deserves a reward” says Meis finally, smirking, and Lio can clearly see Galo gulp under the two men gazes. Yeah, Lio knows how that feels.

So he takes his hand, gently catching his attention, and when the blue-haired man turns towards him, he smiles gently “I’ll go first, is that okay with you?” he asks, gently rubbing his thumb on the back of the man’s hand and when Galo nods, Lio shifts on the bed, pulling on his hand and taking the blue-haired man with him, prompting him to sit with his back against the headboard “Okay?” he asks again, kneeling between his bent legs, and the man nods again.

So, Lio shifts closer to him, putting his free hand on his cheek and when the man leans down, his azure eyes boring into his, Lio finally slots their lips together.

The blue-haired man inhales sharply through his nose and, for a couple seconds, he stays still. Then, his free hand comes in contact with Lio’s cheek and, tilting his head, he starts to respond to the kiss.

It’s so different from the CPR kiss Galo gave him to save his life. Firstly, Lio is actually awake for this one, and responding, and their lips are moving against each other instead of being just Galo pressing his mouth against his. Secondly, Galo is kissing him not just to save his life, but because he actually wants too, and this makes all the difference.

When Lio traces Galo’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, a small sound escapes the man’s mouth and he tilts his head to the side, his lips parting, giving him access.

Their kiss deepens, their tongues intertwining and Lio presses himself closer to the man’s body. Galo’s hands shift then, circling around his back, and when Lio bites Galo’s lower lip and the man moans again, this time louder, Gueira fake coughs, catching their attention.

“Okay okay, time out, our turn” he says hastily, even though he’s smiling. Lio feels his cheeks warm up and when he draws back and looks at Galo, the man is much in the same predicament, a small, shy smile on his lips.

Then, after Lio nods and sits back, he turns around, facing the other two men.

“Gueira, do you want to do the honors?” says Meis, smiling at him. The red-haired man winks and then nods, crawling closer to Galo.

“Here I come, big guy, let me show you a real kiss” Lio rolls his eyes at Gueira’s words, laying back on the bed near Meis “Easy there Gueira, don’t scare him off” he says then and he hears Galo huffing at him.

“I’m not scared! The number one firefighter doesn’t get scared so easily!” he says then, puffing his chest out and Gueira takes the opportunity to put his hand on the back of his neck and draw him close, his thighs pressed to the inside of Galo’s.

“Okay, Mr. Firefighter” he says, just a breath away from Galo’s lips “let’s see if you can put out _this_ fire” then, he kisses him.

Gueira kisses like he fights: reckless and jumping head-on into the fray. Lio smiles and, looking at Galo’s hands finally settling on Gueira’s hips after the first moments of hesitation, he remembers the first time he kissed Gueira. It had been intense, to say the least. They both liked to be in control as much as being controlled, but while Lio liked to simply hand over the reins to the other person, Gueira wanted the reins to be taken from him, he wanted the other person to fight for it. And, well, it looks like Galo is fighting just fine.

Then, with a last, loud smack of lips Gueira leans back “Nice” he says, a satisfied grin on his face and Lio can see Galo smiling back at him, a bit shyly but happily. Then, Gueira sits back, crossing his legs and, looking at Meis, he nods “He’s all yours” he sings-songs, and the man smiles, going to take Gueira’s place.

Then, under Lio’s and Gueira’s amused gaze, Meis pushes Galo’s knees down, having him lie his legs on the bed and then, he straddles his thighs, lacing his arms behind his neck. Galo’s expression is priceless. His mouth is agape, and his eyes are as wide as saucers. Yeah, Meis has this effect on people.

When their lips meet, Lio can clearly see Galo’s shoulders relax. Kissing Meis was completely different from kissing Gueira. If kissing Gueira was like fighting, kissing Meis felt like being hypnotized. He kisses with passion and abandon, but without rush, like he had all the time in the world to take you apart, piece by piece. And the things he could do to you with that tongue... Lio feels a shiver cursing through him just thinking about it.

“Damn, I love looking at Meis kissing” whispers Gueira, and Lio has to agree. His attention then shifts on Galo, the blue haired man completely pliant under Meis’ attention, his hands firmly placed on the man’s hips, squeezing lightly. He learned quickly.

Then, like the kiss began, it ends.

With a last, long, drag of his lips, Meis draws back, his hands disentangling from behind Galo’s neck. The two smile at each other and then the purple-haired man sits back, leaving him some space.

“So” says Lio, smiling “What do you think?”

Galo pushes his legs up, sitting cross-legged on the bed and leaning forward “I think that you’re all amazing. Like, wow” he says, a laugh interrupting his words “I loved it” he says then, and Lio can see it in his eyes that he’s telling the truth. So, he looks towards his two partners, searching for their agreement and when he receives matching nods in return, he turns back towards Galo “So, would you like to try this out? being with us?” Lio asks him, a hopeful smile on his face “It’s okay if you don’t. No pressure” Meis adds a second later, and Gueira nods “Yeah, I mean, don’t let the fact that we kissed stop you, if you don’t want to”.

But they already know what the man’s answer is going to be “Of course I want to! This is very new for me, I’ve never had a relationship before, but I’m sure that if you help me figure it out, I’ll make it work! I’m a fast learner, I promise” the blue haired-man indeed says, with his endearing enthusiasm and big grin. Ad how were they supposed to resist to that?

So, they get close to him, hugging him and cuddling him against themselves.

“Of course, we’ll help you. It was new for us too, in the beginning” says Meis, his hand finding Galo’s and Lio and Gueira nod in agreement “Yes, we’re in this together, big guy, and with us, no one gets left behind” adds Gueira then, fake-punching the blue-haired man in the shoulder, before resting his head against it.

“Exactly. Besides, we saved the world, this is going to be way easier, trust me” concludes Lio brushing his hand on Galo’s cheek and reveling in the way the man leans into his touch.

“Okay then, I’m all yours! You caught me, Mad Burnish!” he says, and the three men laughs “So, what are your plans with me now? We have today free, we’re supposed to get back to work tomorrow” he says then, and Lio looks at the others, silently asking them for their opinions. But when they shrug, offering nothing, and Lio looks at Galo shrugging too, the blue-haired man just smiles.

“What about a movie?”

Like his bed, Galo’s couch isn’t very big, but it’s comfy and they fit on it just fine. The movie is playing on the TV, but Lio is barely paying attention, perfectly at ease in his position between Galo’s legs, his back pressed against the man’s chest. Galo's resting his chin on his head and Lio feels it when he laughs at a joke on the TV.

Meis and Gueira are sitting one on each of Galo’s sides, their heads resting on his shoulders. Meis is holding his hand, rubbing circles on the back of it while Gueira is happy with holding the man’s arm to his chest.

Lio keeps waiting for the shoe to drop and for Galo to just come out and say something like ‘Sorry, my bad, I can’t do this after all’ but it doesn’t come. Actually, everything comes almost too easily, like they’ve been together for months. So, he tries to relax, abandoning himself to Galo’s embrace and sighing deeply. Maybe it’s him that’ll need to get used to this new life, more than Galo needing to get used to have them in his.

The movie keeps playing and Lio can feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier. Then, suddenly, Galo speaks.

“Hey Gueira, Meis, can I ask you a question?” Galo’s voice is low, nearly a whisper. The two men must have heard him nonetheless, because they sit up, turning their heads towards him. Lio does the same, even though Galo wasn’t talking to him directly.

“Yeah, shoot” says Gueira after a beat, his arm coming to rest on the back of the couch.

“My first day with the Burning rescue, I saved this girl, but then I think her burnish powers just woke up out of nowhere. That's why I have these scars” he says, pointing at the burn scars running down his left arm “That girl was taken away by two Burnish, that was you two right? I remember your armors and bikes”

Lio sees Gueira and Meis looking at each other. He hasn’t heard this story before, so he guesses that they’d probably forgotten about it and that it has been before he’d joined the Mad Burnish. Suddenly, a look of recognition passes between Meis and Gueira and their eyes widen.

“Fuck, it was you! Now I remember” said Gueira, and Meis nods “I do too. You and the girl, Aina right? You were both on the roof” then he looks at Lio “It was the same day we first met, Lio” he says, and Galo gasps, lowering his head to look at the man sat in front of him.

“What, really?! I thought you must have known each other for much longer!” he says then and Lio shakes his head, laughing “Not really. But we got together pretty quickly, I think one or two months later?” Meis nods at Lio’s words, smiling “One” he says then and Galo whistles.

“Damn. And how did it happen?” this time is Gueira laughing and shaking his head “Oh it was a mess. Do you remember Lio?” he says, punching gently Lio’s shoulder, and the man snorts, rolling his eyes “Of course I remember. I thought you were trying to cheat on Meis with me, I got mad and I punched you” Meis laughs at that, under Galo’s shocked gaze and Lio’s amused one “Yes, and then you came straight to me and told me Gueira had tried to hit on you”.

“But it was him hitting me instead, literally. Damn, that punch hurt so bad, I still remember” says Gueira then, mindlessly brushing his hand over his face. Lio shakes his head and looks at Galo and when the man catches him staring, he smiles. Galo returns his smile, cocking his head to the side “And then what happened?” he asks, and this time it’s Meis talking.

“I told Lio that Gueira was indeed hitting on him, but that we both were. The only difference was that I was sneakier” Lio nods “Yes, too sneaky. I hadn’t realized. I am a tad dense, so if Gueira hadn’t made such a blatant move on me, I probably wouldn’t have noticed. But wait, the best part has to come. Remember what happened later, Gueira?”.

Gueira smiles fondly at this and nods, his hand finding Lio’s and squeezing lightly, while his gaze meets Meis’ “Yup. Then, when I brought my sorry ass to Meis’ room, you were there, and we talked. We told you we liked you and we asked you if maybe you felt the same”.

Lio nods and continues. He thinks hearing it will help Galo, since he now was more or less in the same position he himself once was “I was worried, because you were already in a relationship, and I didn’t want to feel left out. But then we talked, and I decided I wanted to give it a try” he smiles again then, his eyes finding Galo’s azure ones. The man is smiling sweetly at him, his free hand coming up to caress his hair.

Lio can hear Gueira snort and when he turns his head in his direction, the man winks at him “You could say we... _thoroughly_ convinced you” Lio’s cheeks flush a bit at this, remembering what the man was hinting at.

“I’d say we offered you some... _satisfactory_ arguments” adds Meis while snickering, the bastard.

Galo looks confused, bless him and his pure soul, and Lio has half a mind to just let the whole thing drop. Although, on the other hand...

His decision taken, Lio grins at the blue-haired man, his hand coming to rest on the top of his naked thigh, effectively catching his attention, and looking at him straight in the eyes “What they’re trying to say, is that they took me to their bed and fucked me until I forgot my own name”.

Silence. When Galo says nothing, merely staying stuck in place, for more than a couple seconds, Lio starts to worry a bit. Was that too much?

Then, a faint but still noticeable blush starts to raise to the man’s cheeks. He gulps, and Lio can clearly see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

“Lio, I think you broke him” comes Meis’ amused voice from his left, while Lio can hear Gueira trying to suffocate a laugh on the opposite side.

“No, I- I’m fine!” Galo finally speaks, his voice catching in his throat “It’s just, you caught me off guard! That's all. I just didn’t think- mh, nothing, my bad”  
Okay now that definitely has Lio’s attention. The man fully turns towards the blue-haired man then, sitting sideways between his legs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the other two men doing the same “You didn’t think about what?” he asks then, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Galo gulps again and Lio can swear his cheeks are getting redder and redder by the minute “No it’s nothing really, just...” Gueira huffs, rolling his eyes and gently elbowing Galo in the side “Say what you need to say big guy, we’re not going to bite” he says, and when Lio sees the smirk on Meis’ face, he knows what he’s about to say when he opens his mouth immediately after.

“Well, unless you want us too”

Now that seems to finally be the last straw for Galo.

The man’s face is the same color of his work uniform, and Lio sees him visibly gulp, but, after some seconds and a very deep breath, he speaks nonetheless “It’s just- I didn’t think about the uh- mechanics and... mh” his eyes are pointed downwards, on his lap and he’s carefully avoiding eye contact.

Lio tries hard not to laugh. Seriously? That was the problem?

Looking at Meis and Gueira, he sees them too realizing what Galo was hinting at. Meis hand comes to rest softly on Galo’s right thigh, and the man finally raises his eyes, blue eyes meeting azure ones.

“Are you embarrassed because you didn’t think about the sexual aspect of our relationship?” Meis asks him then, getting straight to the point. Galo noticeably shivers at the question and starts to fidget, his fingers catching in the soft fabric of the couch. At the same time, Lio and Gueira bring their hands to rest on Galo’s, squeezing lightly, effectively stopping their movement.

“Mh- maybe?” Galo says then. At that Lio raises his other hand, bringing it on his cheek, having him turn his head and look at him in the eyes “Galo” he says, his warm eyes boring into Galo’s cooler ones “You know that if this aspect of our relationship doesn’t work for you, you’re not obligated to take part in it, right?” then, when the man doesn’t give any signs, he keeps going “What I’m trying to say, is that you don’t have to have sex with us if you don’t want to. We do, but it’s not mandatory” that finally seems to cause a reaction in the blue-haired man, because he immediately opens his mouth to speak, his eyes opening wide, but when no sound comes out of his throat, he just shakes his head vigorously, causing Lio’s hand to shift away. Then, after clearing his throat, he finally manages to speak.

“No! That's not it, I mean, I literally just didn’t think about how- how that works. For you. I don’t _don’t_ want to, on the contrary...” and the blush is back. Lio didn’t take Galo for someone to blush so much, but apparently this kind of topic had this effect on him. It was ridiculously cute.

“Well there is nothing complicated about it” comes Gueira’s voice from Galo’s left side, the man gaze meeting his when the man turns towards him “Usually we do it together, but it happens that we do it just...two at a time, you could say? But yes, usually we prefer being together the three of us” he concludes, shrugging and smiling, and Lio and Meis nod, smiling as well “Yes, it’s messier alright, but _so_ much better. In the end, the most important thing is that we’re all comfortable with what we do and how we do it” Lio adds and Meis and Gueira laugh, nodding again in agreement.

Galo’s gaze is shifting between them and the man doesn’t seem nearly as panicked as before. He’s smiling, for a start, and he looks like he’s starting to relax under Lio’s and Gueira’s ministrations, the green-haired man gently scratching the man’s thigh with the tip of his fingers, while the redhead is still holding his hand, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of it.

“Okay I think I’ve got it. I’m sorry, it’s just, I don’t have a lot of experience with these things” he says then, smiling bashfully and Lio has to physically resist the urge to boop his nose. Instead, he opts to angle his head up, leaving a kiss on the man’s jaw and after he backs off, Galo bends his head down, pressing their lips together, a small sigh escapes him.

“That’s okay, Galo. We’ll be here with you, no need to be worried” Meis voice comes accompanied by the man’s hand, moving to rest on Galo’s bicep, his thumb caressing the soft skin “That time with us was Lio’s first one too, you know?” that catches the blue-haired man’s attention, and he turns his head, looking at Meis and then at Lio.

“Really?” he asks, and Lio nods, smiling fondly as that day comes back to him. He remembers the way Gueira had been so caring and understanding, a thing Lio hadn’t thought the man could be, and how Meis had led him, without being forceful nor hasty, and finally how they’d been so good to him, taking care of him and showing him what it meant to be loved and adored “I couldn’t have asked for anything better”.

After saying that, he gets caught into Gueira’s and Meis’ arms, the two men coming to hug him one on each side, and when Galo bear-hugs all of them from behind, the man laughs, followed by the others “I love you so fucking much Lio” comes Gueira’s voice then, and Lio feels Meis nod against his shoulder “Same here Lio, I love you a lot”.

When they try to break the hug, Galo keeps them close to him, cuddled against his chest. Lio is about to ask him if everything’s okay, when the man’s voice stops him.

“Do you think...do you think you could do that for me too? Like that time with you, Lio?” Galo’s voice is just over a whisper, and Lio only hears it because they’re all huddled so close to each other.

Only then Galo lets them go, giving them a shy smile, that lovely blush coming back to tint his cheeks.

Lio takes a moment to absorb what the man just said. He looks at Meis and then at Gueira, seeing in their eyes the same emotions he feels cursing through his body. Then, receiving matching nods from them, he turns his attention back on the man in front of him.

“If you want to of course, Galo” Lio says, his hand going to gently touch Galo’s cheek.

“It would be our pleasure...I mean, literally but figuratively as well” adds Gueira and that makes them all chuckle.

A couple of seconds pass, and then it’s Meis making the first move. Placing his hand on the back of Galo’s neck, he has the man turn his head towards him, proceeding then to connect their lips. He kisses him softly, slowly and Lio can see the tension gradually leaving the man’s body. So, he decides it’s time to make his move. Gueira must have thought the same, because when Lio reaches for Galo, he does the same. They look at each other, smiling and then the man signals him to go on.

So, Lio nods and, after fully turning towards the blue-haired man, his knees pressed to the inside of his thighs, he starts leaving open-mouthed kisses on his heated skin, first on his jaw and then continuing down his neck. Lio’s kisses become longer and gradually rougher, as Meis’ and Galo’s kiss gets deeper by the minute and when he experimentally bites on the man’s neck, dragging the skin between his teeth and sucking on it immediately after, Galo moans loudly into Meis’ mouth and a shudder curses through his body.

That seems to be Meis’ cue. With a last press of his lips on Galo’s, the man draws back and immediately, Gueira steps forward, putting his hand under Galo’s chin and urging him to turn his head in his direction. When he turns around, Lio can clearly see that his eyes are blown wide and that his breathing is getting labored. The blue-haired man’s hands are still abandoned on the couch, but when Gueira presses their lips together, kissing him deeply, his left hand immediately comes up, his fingers threading through his silky hair.

Lio smiles sweetly, and then, after exchanging a look with Meis, he goes back to kiss Galo’s skin, placing his hand in the center of his chest and pressing his lips over his collar bones. With the corner of his eye, he sees Meis doing the same, continuing what Lio started on the other side on Galo’s neck.

The blue-haired man this time doesn’t hesitate, his hand slowly raising from Meis’ hip until it comes to rest on the man’s head, his fingers messing up the bun the man still sported.

The more roughly Gueira kisses Galo, the more the man gets into it. He starts moaning into the kiss, and when Gueira lightly pulls on his hair, he shudders, dislodging Lio from his current occupation. So, the man decides to step things up a bit.

His lips travel down from Galo’s collarbones, where he has already left plenty of red marks, and when they come to the center of his chest, they sway to the left, catching on his nipple. The way the blue haired man jumps on the couch, his kiss with Gueira broken by the sheer force of his moan, is extremely satisfying.

“Lio-” the man eyes are on him then, dark and needy and Lio can see Gueira snickering, as he playfully bits Galo’s lobe, as payback for interrupting their kiss, probably.

The man gasps and turns his attention back on the redhead, who wastes no time in reconnecting their lips. Lio gets back to his ministrations, his lips sucking on a nipple, his tongue lazily circling around it, as his fingers play with the other one.

When he switches, his tongue replacing his fingers and vice-versa, he pinches one nipple as he carefully drags his teeth on the other one, before circling it with his tongue. Galo’s moans gets suffocated into his kiss with Gueira, but the unintentional roll of his hips brings Lio’s attention downward.

Galo’s red boxers are noticeably tented, his dick straining against the soft cotton, and a dark spot is clearly visible where the tip is pressing just under the waistband. Lio’s mouth water at the sight, but he’s not the only one.

Meis’ hand comes to rest on his still firmly placed on Galo’s chest, and when their gazes meet Lio lets out a soft snort.

“Greedy” he says, smiling and rolling his eyes, already dislodging himself from his position between Galo’s legs. Meis chuckles at that, gently patting Galo’s hand, still in his hair, urging the man to let go.

At that, Galo’s kiss with Gueira breaks. His lips are puffy and deliciously red and wet, and his breathing is labored, coming out in puffs of warm air. Gueira is not fending much better, the long kiss having taken its toll on him as well. He rests his forehead on Galo’s shoulder, making eye contact with Lio and Meis and smiling at them.

When the blue-haired man lets his hand fall from Meis’ nape, the man smiles at him and, wordlessly, he stands up, followed by Lio.

Lio goes to sit in Gueira’s lap and the man immediately circles him with his arms, holding him close. At the same time, under Galo’s curious expression, Meis slithers down from the couch, coming to rest between Galo’s open legs, making sure to have him spread them as wide as he can, so he can easily fit there. When Meis looks up, meeting Galo’s eyes with his own, the man’s gaze goes from curious to aroused in one second flat.

“May I?” Meis asks then, his hands coming to rest on the inside of Galo’s thighs, and the blue-haired man visibly gulps “Yes” he answers then, barely a whisper, but Meis hears him, nonetheless.

Smiling, he lowers his head, kissing the tender skin of Galo’s inner thigh. A kiss becomes two, then three and soon a trail of kisses, accompanied by licks and bites, is being left on the blue-haired man skin, the lower hem of his boxers being moved aside. Then, the trail continues on Galo’s lower belly, from his hip, following the v shape of his bones, to the trail of barely visible hairs that gets thicker and darker the lower Meis’ lips travel.

When the man’s lips come in contact with the hem of Galo’s underwear, Lio can clearly see the man shiver.

To give Meis some credit, he doesn’t tease Galo too much, like he usually likes to do, and after one long, open mouthed kiss on the clothed tip of the blue-haired man’s dick, that tears a moan straight out of his throat, the man hooks his fingertips under the hem of the man’s underwear, and with his help, he takes them down and off.

Galo’s hard and dripping dick springs free, curving beautifully upward and a bit to the left, and Lio can clearly see Meis lick his lips. _Yup, greedy._

Gueira, that had been silent until that moment, whistles lowly, leaning close to Galo to get a better look “Damn. Really nice” he says then and Lio sees Galo blush at the compliment.

Then Meis finally lowers his head and takes the tip on Galo’s dick into his mouth, his eyes fluttering close, a hand coming up to close around the base, holding it upright.

“Look carefully, Galo” Lio hears Gueira whispers into Galo’s ear, while his hand travels on Lio’s back, coming to rest on his neck “Meis giving head is a sight to behold” he concludes, and the green-haired man sees Galo gulp, his eyes open wide. Gueira turns towards Lio then, smiling at him and bumping their noses together, and the man rolls his eyes. The redhead could be so needy.

So, Lio brings his right hand to the back of Gueira’s neck and brings their lips together in a kiss.

Meis isn’t particularly loud or messy when he gives head, so the only mean for Lio to understand what’s going on beside them, are the sounds coming out from Galo’s mouth. And, going by that, it looks like the man is really enjoying himself.

He’s letting out little breathy moans and gasps, and Lio can feel him move a bit on the couch, probably giving in to the instinct to thrust inside Meis’ mouth. Lio knows that Meis secretly loves that, loves the feeling of another person’s dick filling his mouth and he loves swallowing around the warm, hard flesh, to the point of getting off on it immensely. Also, the fact of having little to no gag reflex was certainly a benefit in his case.

Suddenly, Lio feels a warm hand making contact with his left one. Breaking his kiss with Gueira, that opts instead to kiss down his neck, the man opens his eyes and turns his head.

Galo is looking at him, his head bent in is direction. His lips are parted in pleasure and his eyes are hooded, filled with pure, unaltered lust.

Looking down, Lio can see the man’s hand on his and mindlessly, he intertwines their fingers together. Then, looking past that, he sees that Galo’s other hand is threaded through Meis’ hair. The man’s head is nestled between the blue-haired man’s thighs, his nose pressing against the soft hair at the base of his happy trail, and Lio can faintly hear a swallowing sound. Oh, he loves that part. And it looks like Galo is loving it too if the way Meis has to physically restrain him from thrusting into his mouth is any indication.

“Hey Gueira” says Lio then, his voice coming out a bit breathless because of the attention the redhead is giving to his neck. But the man doesn’t seem to hear him, continuing to suck hard on a red mark he just created. So, Lio threads the hand that was resting on the man’s neck through his hair and he pulls, forcing his head back. The moan that spills from Gueira’s lips at the manhandling and the sight of his red, spit-slick lips brings a satisfied smile on Lio’s mouth.

“Gueira, why don’t you go give Meis a hand?” He says then, stroking his cheek. The man nods at that and, gently helping Lio out of his lap, he gets down from the couch, going to join Meis between Galo’s legs.

The blue-haired man’s eyes are wide-open, dark and lust-filled and when Gueira and Meis start licking his dick both at the same time, their tongues touching while they dance around his shaft and their heated gazes pointing upwards, straight into his, he moans loudly pressing his fingers hard on his thighs.

Lio then kneels sideways on the couch, bringing his hand on Galo’s cheek and having him turn his head towards him. When their gazes meet, Lio feels his heart skip a beat. Like this, his body completely taken over by passion, the man is simply gorgeous, and Lio can’t get enough of it.

So, he presses his lips to the man’s and he immediately reciprocates the kiss, languidly intertwining their tongues together and gently biting on his lips. He was starting to tremble a bit, and Lio could feel he was getting close.

“Are you close, Galo? Are you about to come?” he asks then, breaking their kiss, and when the man nods, Lio smiles, pleased, caressing his cheek and having him turn his head back down where, between his legs, Meis was gingerly sucking on the tip of his dick while Gueira lazily licked the underside, while he played with Galo’s balls with one hand “Do you like it, Meis and Gueira worshipping you like this? Do you want to come like this?” Galo nods again at this, too far gone for words at this point. His hips are shaking and he’s breathing hard.

Lio smiles then and, coming close to Galo’s face, he brings his lips a breath away from his ear “Then come Galo, do it now” and that’s all it takes.

The man comes with a choked moan, his dick twitching in Meis’ mouth. The man keeps sucking, taking all Galo is giving him, while Gueira leaves sweet kisses on the inside of his thigh, caressing his skin with his lips.

When Meis draws back, swallowing without a hitch and licking his lips, the redhead immediately places his hand on the man’s cheek, turning his head towards himself and joining their lips in a kiss. Lio sees Galo gulp at that, and his cheek take a lovely shade of red.

“Well that was nice” says Gueira then, while Meis nods against his neck “Very. But now I’m horny” the purple-haired man adds, and both Gueira and Lio chuckle at that, while Galo just smiles, his cheeks tinted red “Sorry” he says, and Meis shakes his head, getting to his feet and kissing him sweetly on the cheek “No worries. It always happens, blowjobs turn me on” when he sits down on the couch, Gueira immediately crawls towards him, getting between his legs.

“Good thing that we’re here. I got it guys, you just rest a bit” says the redhead, hastily freeing Meis from his underwear and immediately taking him in his mouth, his lips tightly wrapped around him. Meis sighs, threading his fingers between the man’s hair and closing his eyes, his head going to rest on the back of the couch.

Lio is still leaning on Galo’s side and when Gueira wraps his lips around Meis’ dick, the blue haired man turns towards him and wrapping his arms around his body he brings him to sit on his lap, hugging him tightly.

“Okay?” Lio asks then, caressing his hair softly and leaving a light kiss on Galo’s forehead. The man nods at that, lazily rubbing his nose against Lio’s neck.

They stay like that for a bit, the only sounds in the room being Meis’ quiet moans and sighs and the wet sounds of Gueira’s sucking on the man’s dick. Galo squeezes his arms around Lio, holding him tighter to his chest.

“Lio” Galo’s voice is just above a whisper, and for a moment Lio isn’t sure he spoke “Yes?” he asks nonetheless, smiling and nosing the man’s blue hair, smelling raspberries.

“You’re hard” at that, Lio can’t help but laugh “I know” he says, still caressing Galo’s hair. But the man draws back, looking up at him. He's sporting a serious gaze, but he’s also blushing profusely “Can I... help?” he asks, gesturing between their bodies, where it was possible to see Lio tenting in his briefs.

The green-haired man bites his lip, lacing his arms behind Galo’s neck and looking at him in the eyes “Only if you want, no pressure” he says, smiling. But the man nods at that, returning his smile and bringing his hands to rest on Lio’s hips “I really want to”.

Galo’s gaze is sure, and his smile is sincere, and Lio’s never been good, right from the start, at denying the man the things he wants. So, he nods and when Galo’s smile brightens, he smiles back.

“Wait, let me” he says then, getting up and quickly taking off his underwear, before taking his place back in Galo’s lap, straddling his thighs.

The man’s eyes are raking on his body, starting from his jutting collarbones and sliding down until they finally land on Lio’s dick, hard and dripping and very much happy with being stared at. It gives a twitch under Galo’s gaze, and Lio sees the man gulps.

So, he brings his arms back around the man’s neck “Take it slow. As if you’re doing it to yourself” he says, and Galo nods, one hand going to rest on Lio’s now naked hip, and the other circling around his dick, squeezing it experimentally.

Lio reflexively thrusts his hips up, biting his lip and closing his eyes “Yes, like that. Keep going” he encourages him, and Galo complies.

Looking down, between their bodies, Lio takes notice of the way Galo’s big hand looks wrapped around his dick, the way his muscles tense and relax with the movement and how his thumb sometimes comes up, sweeping away the pre-come collecting on the tip.

The pressure is heavenly, and the rhythm is so nice and Lio knows he isn’t going to last long, especially with the way Galo is looking at him.

Lost in pleasure, his hips thrusting up to meet Galo’s downstroke, he is barely registering Meis’ muffled cries and Gueira’s choked moans, but turning his head slightly to the left, he briefly sees their expressions and he knows they must both be really close. Meis is shallowly thrusting inside Gueira’s mouth, hands in his hair, while the redhead’s hand is wrapped around his own dick, waistband hooked under his balls, stroking himself hastily.

Lio turns his head back towards Galo, looking him in the eyes. Then, he takes the hand the man has resting on his hip and he brings it on his chest “Galo touch my nipples” he says. The man seems to only think about it for a second before nodding enthusiastically and getting to work.

Lio bites his lip at the first flick of Galo’s thumb and index on his nipple, and when the man lowers his head and swipes his tongue on the other one, he sees stars. It only takes a light bite on his nipple and a pinch on the other one, and Lio is gone.

“Fuck, Galo, fuck I'm coming” he says, and Galo has just enough time to draw his head back, his gaze meeting Lio’s. While he comes, the green-haired man forces himself to keep his eyes open, looking into Galo’s, and the look the man gives him makes it so fucking worth the effort.

The blue-haired man strokes him until he’s completely spent, his dick going soft into Galo’s grasp. Only then he concedes himself to let go, minding not to make more of a mess and reaching on the coffee table for a tissue.

When he has cleaned both his and Lio’s belly, the green-haired man finally kisses him, slow and deep in thanks and when they break the kiss and draw back, they turn around, to find both Meis and Gueira looking at them.

They’re now seated on the couch, the redhead happily sitting on Meis’ lap and they’re wearing matching grins.

“Sooo Galo, I take you quite liked the Mad Burnish special, am I right?” Gueira says, wiggling his eyebrows and Meis snorts, hugging him close “As if you didn’t” he says, and they all started giggling at that.

“I did in fact enjoy it, thank you very much, but we aren’t talking about me here” Gueira adds when they manage to calm down and Lio can just barely see Galo smile from his position on the man’s chest.

“It was amazing. You’re all amazing” the blue-haired man says then, and when Lio draws back, he can see a slight blush tinting the man’s cheeks. He kisses his jaw then, drawing his attention “Thank you for trusting us with this” he says smiling and Galo smiles back, his eyes soft. Then he turns towards Meis and Gueira and smiles at them as well “Thank you for doing this for me guys” the two men smile and, after sharing a glance, they practically throw themselves at Galo and Lio, hugging them tightly.

“Oh yes I love group hugs” Galo says then, freeing his right hand and sliding it on Gueira’s back, pulling him and consequently Meis closer. Lio gets a bit crushed in the middle but he doesn’t complain.

“See? With us, every hug is a group hug. I’d say this is the perfect deal” Gueira’s voice comes a bit muffled, his face squished against Galo’s chest and Lio’s cheek, but the man seems to hear him despite that. His laugh shakes them slightly, reverberating through his chest.

“Yup, absolutely”

After cleaning up a bit, they fall back into bed, still tired after the previous week of non-stop work. When Lio lies down, Galo doesn’t hesitate to claim his right side, his head resting on the man’s chest and throw a leg over his. Meis crawls on the bed then, laying down on Lio’s other side, and in a moment Gueira is there too, attaching himself to Meis’ back, his head burrowed against the man’s neck.

Galo finds Meis’ hand on Lio’s chest then and after a moment of hesitation he takes it, blushing slightly. The man smiles at him squeezing his hand back “How are you feeling?” He asks him then and the blue-haired man takes a moment to think about it before answering.

“Really good. And you three guys? How are you?”

“Feels good not to be on the run and being actually able to relax. So, pretty nice I'd say” Gueira’s voice comes from behind Meis’ back and the yawn with which he concludes the phrase makes them all chuckle.

“I agree. It’s weird, after all this time, but we’ll get used to it” says Meis then, shrugging lightly, and Lio nods slightly, his hand coming up to gently thread through Galo’s hair. He worries his lip, but no one seems to notice he hasn’t voiced his opinion on the matter.

Silence falls in the room and, after some time, the green-haired man can hear Gueira’s soft snoring and Meis’ deep breathing, signaling they’re both fast asleep.

So, he tries closing his eyes but when, after some time, sleep doesn’t come to him he opens them again, sighing.

“Lio, are you still awake?”

Galo’s voice comes from Lio’s chest, sleepy but clear in the quiet of the room and when the man looks down, he meets his gaze, magenta eyes sinking into azure's.

“So, it seems” he whispers back, sighing deeply.

“Is everything okay?” asks Galo, concern mixing with tiredness in his eyes. Lio bites his lip, shaking his head slightly “No-I mean, yes, but nothing to worry about” he says, trying not to make a big deal out of it, but the way Galo is looking at him, it doesn’t look like he is going to let him drop the topic, so he starts speaking “It’s just... all of this, it’s a lot. I think it will take some time for me to really get used to this new life. Since the Promare left I’ve felt all kind of weird, like a big part of me it’s gone. But I can’t allow myself to think too much about it, because there’s still so much to do, and the ex-Burnish see me as a role model and-”

Lio’s hushed rambling is interrupted by a finger lightly pushing against his lips. Looking down, he encounters Galo’s gaze, sleepy but firm “Lio Fotia, you say I’m an idiot, but you think too much” At that, Lio tries to speak again, to defend his point, but the blue-haired man shakes his head “You know I’m right! Yes, there is a lot to do and you have a lot on your mind, and I know you’re the big boss and you want to do all by yourself, but you’re not in this alone ok?”

It probably speaks volumes on Lio’s state of mind the fact that Galo’s words nearly bring tears to his eyes. But the man is waiting for an answer, his eyes locked in Lio’s, so the man slowly nods, sniffing lightly.

“I know. Galo, are you sure- no never mind” he says then, shaking his head lightly, but Galo’s raised eyebrow and hushed “Lio...” give him the push to finish that sentence “Are you sure about this, Galo?” he says finally.

It takes Galo some time to register the meaning of Lio’ question, but when he does, his eyes fly open wide and he jolts slightly, causing Meis to move slightly on Lio’s left side “Lio, are you seriously asking me if I’m sure about being with you?” he asks, and when the green-haired man nods, biting his lip, he snorts “Never mind, I think you’re the real idiot after all” Lio offended gasp gets cut off midway, when Galo connects their lips, effectively shutting him up.

The man kisses the breath out of him, thoroughly making Lio forget whatever retort he had in mind and leaving him with red lips and warm cheeks. Taking back his place on Lio’s chest, Galo looks positively smug.

“Was I convincing enough?” he asks then, and the green-haired man nods, his face burning hot.

“Very” Galo hushed laugh gets cut short by Gueira noncommittal mumbling and movement on the bed. The two men wait in silence, but the redhead doesn’t seem to wake up. When they look at each other, two matching smiles appear on their faces. Then, Galo’s hand goes to gently caress Lio’s cheek.

“I know that now that your fire is gone you feel a bit insecure, but don’t worry, we’ll be here with you” looking at Galo’s earnest gaze and hearing his sweet words, Lio feels that small flame that took residence in the pit of his stomach burn bright and that new kind of warmth he likes so much spreading through his body.

He nods and, looking at the sleeping faces of his partners and then at Galo’s smile, he knows everything is going to be okay. They have each other.

“We will keep each-other warm”

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you’ve come this far, thank you very much, I really hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it!  
> I also hope I was able to effectively put into words all the love and respect that there is in my opinion between the ex Mad Burnish trio. They have such a nice relationship, and that canon. 
> 
> *Bernie Sanders meme* I am once again asking you to give some love to my awesome beta, @sheismelinda. She helped me a lot with this, especially with moral support when I was struggling with some parts (the sex scene COUGH COUGH) so, thank you hon ❤️
> 
> Well, I have some other plans for this fandom, but inspiration is a bitch, so I don’t know if and when I’ll be able to put everything inside my head into words. Let’s hope soon, shall we?
> 
> Goooooodbye ~
> 
> Ps: is there a name for the Lio/Galo/Meis/Gueira ship? If not, we really need to find one because I’m going crazy.


End file.
